


thoughts before the end

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [31]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, cayde possibly being ressurrected is an idea you can pry from my cold dead hands, thoughts before a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “I miss him. I want him back. I want him back and I amterrifiedthat we’ll fail.”
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian & Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	thoughts before the end

**Author's Note:**

> day 31: "Scared, me?"

Somehow, it still doesn’t really seem… _real_.

It doesn’t seem real that Cayde is just lying there, still and cold and lifeless on a table with a sheet of silk on top of him to hide away everything that the Scorned Barons and Uldren did to him.

Zalli finds her standing there, one hand bunching up the fabric resting above the hole in his torso.

“How are you, Mee?”

“Don’t know.”

“Well, that’s no good,” he sighs and comes to a halt beside her. One of his hands come up to wrap around her shoulder and he tucks her in to his side. “You scared?”

“Scared, me?” Meera tries to grin up at him, she really does, but it falls completely flat when her face crumbles. “Yeah, terrified.”

“It’ll work.”

“There’s no guarantee, _anywhere_ _whatsoever_, that it’ll work.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?”

Her hand caresses the still body of Cayde and she swallows audibly. “What if it… oh Light, what if we fail, Zalli?”

His hand, heavy and firm, squeezes her shoulder. “Then we’ll take a step back, see where we went wrong and correct ourselves from there.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“I sound confident, Meera. You should try it sometime.”

Usually him saying something like that is enough for Meera to fly up into a fit of rage, but all that it manages to do to her this time is making her shoulder begin to shake as the tears begin peeking out from behind her eyes.

“I miss him. I want him back. I want him back and I am _terrified_ that we’ll fail.”

“Well, if you never try you’ll never know,” Zalli’s words almost seem to echo in the bare chamber. “Bray might just have one last secret up their sleeve. Hellas Basin has barely been scouted as it is and the Vanguard can just _try_ to stop us.”

The laugh that comes out of Meera is wobbly, choking on tears. “You’re the boss.”

“Exactly,” he grins and the hand on her shoulder squeezes, _hard_. “Now, let’s go get your Vanguard back.”


End file.
